


Ain't Nobody Love You Like I Do

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: From the prompt:“No one can hate you as much as I do.”“You think you can hate me more than I hate myself? Think again.”





	Ain't Nobody Love You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/164431899868/prompt-37) prompt on tumblr. I didn't even mean to write this tonight. I was putting in on my iPad to write tomorrow and then it just happened.  
> I wrote this super quick and this has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any point them out and I'll get them fixed.

“No one can hate you as much as I do.” Stiles says, his tone holding none of the venom such a phrase should normally warrant. 

“You think you can hate me more than I hate myself? Think again.” Derek says, throwing Stiles with the sudden shift in the tone of the conversation. Because _that_ was not a joking tone. They had just been talking about Doctor Who when Derek told him he’d met David Tennant when he lived in New York. Hence Stiles’ comment about hating him. Because how dare Derek meet David Tennant and _not_ tell Stiles about it.

Stiles is one to think on his feet though, so the response comes quick. “Well then I’ll just have to love you more than you love yourself.”

“What?” Derek asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

“If you hate yourself you obviously don’t love yourself. So I’ll win.” Stiles gives Derek a wide grin, like he did in fact win something.

“This isn’t a competition Stiles.” Derek tells him, rolling his eyes.

“Says who?”

“And you just said you hated me!” Derek says, ignoring Stiles’ question.

“Well obviously I was lying. We were bantering, like we always do. I didn’t _mean_ it. You’re a werewolf you should have known that.” When Derek just shrugs, Stiles groans. “Oh my god. You really don’t like yourself that much that you would ignore your senses? Seriously dude? After everything we’ve been through you have to know I don’t hate you.”

Derek stares at him for a minute, face unreadable. “But you love me.”

“What?”

“You said you were going to love me more than I love myself.”

“Well… it wouldn’t be that hard if you hate yourself. That’s what I meant.” Stiles says, trying to backtrack.

Derek looks at Stiles in awe, hesitantly stepping closer to him. “Lie.”

Stiles gulps backing up a bit, finding his retreat thwarted when his back hits a wall. “I just… love you as a friend?” Stiles tries.

“Another lie.” Derek stops right in front of Stiles, leaving space for Stiles to leave if he wants to, not wanting him to feel caged in. “When you said you were going to love me more than I love myself you meant it.”

Stiles opens his mouth and then closes it. There’s no way out of this. He could try to joke his way out of it but one look at Derek’s face tells him he shouldn’t. Derek doesn’t look angry. His guard is up but Stiles can still see the vulnerability there. So Stiles takes a deep breath and steels himself. “I did mean it. I love you.”

Derek’s eyes widen, as if he didn’t expect Stiles to admit it so easily. Then he’s smiling, leaning in closer to Stiles, but still not touching. “I love you too.”

Stiles smiles, reaching out and taking Derek’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “Just so you know, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you learn to love yourself Derek. You deserve to be happy.”

Derek takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay. Now that we have that covered, are you going to kiss me now or leave me waiting here all day?”

Derek smiles. “I could do that.”

“Which one?” Stiles asks. “The kissing me or leaving me waiting here…”

The rest of Stiles’ words die in his throat when Derek ducks his head to meet Stiles’ lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Derek pulls back with a pleased smiling, resting his forehead against Stiles’. If Stiles could love him maybe there was something worth loving in him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts because apparently my brain does not want to stop writing.


End file.
